particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Manticore
Marcus Manticore was Darnussian politician and activists who was great infulence for the rise of the Far-Right parties in Darnussia at the change of the 25th and 26th century. He was elected as President of Darnussia 5 times and singlehandedly controlled his party, National-Socialist Party of Darnussia, for nearly five decades. History Early Years Manticore's family were industrial workers in the city of Ghacrow, largest city of Darnussia at that time. Marcus was the youngest child and only son, with four older sisters. Relentless policies of the stronlgy conservative and capitalist government of that time made life hard for the poor family, driving Marcus to work full time when he was 13 years old. Unlike many of his comrades, Marcus didin't turn for leftist parties, he believed foreigners were to blame for stealing their jobs. Marcus' father had fought with the Darnussian Liberation Army, that later became influential political party, but at the time of the Hobrazian Coup it was just one of the meny resistance forces among Darnussia. DLA had continued it's activity after the liberation, forming clubs and bars for it's ex-members. With his father, Marcus met with many younger DLA members and even took over one of the local youth divisions, turning it into streetfighters and hooligans who were constantly harrassing foreigners and known communists. Political awakening Marcus soon realized that the DLA had becomen old mens drinking and hunting club without a common enemy, so he set his views to one of it's predecessors, National-Socialist Party of Darnussia, which had operated DLA activity during the occupation. Manticore and his rogue DLA Youth Club joined the NSPD, which had been regaining support all the way from the disapearance of the Popular Revolutionary Front. Marcus shaved his head bald like many of the NSPD's younger members and continued his war against foreigners, especially Hobrazian and Lusitanian minorities. Manticore became quickly wanted for several crimes, but only after he stabbed Lusitanian reverend to death he escaped from the city to countryside, all the way to Nihaton, far from Alkavon. There, under protection of the local members of DLA, he attended school for the first time since he was 13 years old. After his compulsory schooling he was captured and sentenced for taking part in the killing in January 2455. Manticore continued his studies in prison, where he sat two thirds of his 7 year sentence and was released for good conduct. After his release in March 2460, he returned to Ghacrow and won the local elections for NSPD leadership. Rise of the NSPD Manticore took the organisation into his iron grip and reformed it into his very own dream. Connection with the DLA grew stronger, as well as the popularity. NSPD started to hand over flyers and held protests and speeches, especially in poorer areas like Red Stad. Manticore publicly ordered his goons to attack foreigners and minorities with all possible ways and without mercy. Major parties and politicians laughed at the NSPD that had been tiny and pathetic after their glory days hundred years earlier. In the 60's, Manticore also attended Red Stad Univeristy and majored in Political Science and Psychology. He graduated in 2471, much older than his classmates. Manticore knew that to make his party victorious they needed to evolve from open violence to cabinet racism, term invented by their enemies in 70's. Reaching middle-age, Manticore had turned from a vocal agitator into a sceptic populist, gaining more and more support among the poorer sections of the society. Manticore continued to work hard to make his party more visible to the common Darnussians. He reorganized DLA to be NSPD:s militia organisation, effectively cutting all ties between the mother organisation, NSPD and the ongoing violence towards foreigners. After years of hard work and the economic downfall of 2487, the NSPD had a major increase in 2488 elections, gaining 35 seats (11%) in parliament. Manticore himself was trying to reach presidency but managed to grab only 12% of the votes, reching the 5th position, only beating Right-Wing Alliance's Hans Schweinkopf. The coalition of RWA and Jewish-Christian Alliance of Patriots effectively shut NSPD out, refusing to work with the immigrant-hostile party. Manticores claimed anti-jewish beliefs were also part of the reason. Two years later Manticore was able to reach 3rd position in the presidential election. The rise of leftist and socialist parties forced RWA and the Jewish-Christians to work together with Manticore, and their alliance was able to keep rightwing President Dan Pearson in power for another term in 2493. The alliance fell in 2496 when the leftist were able to gain presidency in one of the tightest elections to date. Balthier Genera from Social Democratic Party, backed by Darnussian Communist Party, Liberal Socialist Party of Darnussia and Deists of Darnussia defeated Daniel Pearson. The coalition of right wing parties collapsed, and each was putting the blame on others. The 3 year socialist regime was the best thing ever happened to NSPD. After cutting of ties with the other right-wing parties, Manticore attacked directly against communists and socialists and based his propaganda war solely against them. It was beneficial, and Marcus Manticore was elected as president of Darussia in 2499. 2499 elections also saw a huge rise in the amount of seats NSPD had in the parliament, gaining 37 more seats and becoming the largest party with 26% of the seats. 57,000,000 Darnussians voted for Manticore in the election. The Fall of NSPD The NSPD enjoyed success in the new century also, still working together with the RWA, but in 2503 NSPD was backstabbed by RWA who joined with Jewish-Christians. Many believe this was the beginning of the fall of Manticore and NSPD. The 2506 elections were even more disasterous, with NSPD loosing 20 seats. The economy was on the rise, the middle-class was becoming more influential and Manticore's sceptic anti-immigrant populism was not working like it used to. The backing forces of NSPD, the unofficial Klan and the official DLA, were gaining more power. Klansmen were even preparing for a civil war where all immigrants would be wiped out. Manticore was forced to balance between the three factions that were NSPD, the Klan, DLA and the politicians. Klansmen attacked member of parliament, Rafael Sanz Durán, in 2506, effectively making the police investigate among the ransk of NSPD. Sanz Durán, even though he was now part of Jewish-Christians, was a member of DLA Students Union, which caused uproar among the DLA. During the night of liberation, DLA members attacked a pub filled with klansmen, effectively ignitning a street war between DLA and The Klan. NSPD was ripping appart. DLA radicals were planning to form their own party, independent from NSPD, but Manticore was even faster. He dissolved NSPD in the following morning, and as the elected leader of DLA, he formed the new party. Many of the old NSPD polticians were furious, but only a few of them did not join the new party. Manticore publicly condemned the acts of The Klan. DLA and death of Manticore DLA, even though based on NSPD, had difficulties to function. Not all NSPD representatives joined DLA, which reduced their seats in parliament. Some of the old NSPD members still having seats tried to form new NSPD, but they failed to get any seats at the next elections. DLA however, now purified from the stains of The Klan, was victorious, becoming the largest party once again in 2509 elections, and Manticore was elected president. The positive image DLA had helped them to gain more widespread support among the population. The biggest surprise following the 2509 elections was the jump of Rafael Sanz Durán, attacked before by The Klan. He jumped from Jewish-Christians to DLA, which strenghtened DLA's image even more, afterall Sanz Durán was of Lusitanian descent. From that point DLA became the battlefield between Sanz Durán and Manticore, as they clashed many times with their ideals. Manticore however also saw the great potential in playing with two different policies to gain more support for DLA. He surprised all when he granted Sanz Durán a minister post in the cabinet. Sanz Durán was also the speaker between DLA and the left-wing parties, making it even possible to create one of the weirdes cabinet coalitions of all time: DLA and New-Revolutionary Communist Party. With Sanz Durán as one of the leaders of DLA, they gained more popularity than NSPD had ever had. He was feared by the more hard-lining politicians among the party, as there was nothing they could do to exclude him. Even Manticore had to give up some of his proposals because of Sanz Duráns opposition. In 2520 Manticore was 82 years old and finally losing his grip from the party. In the elections for new leadership he was faced for the first time by Rafael Sanz Durán, and lost. Rafael Sanz Durán became the leader of DLA, and in his speech that day, he refered to Manticore as one of the most patriotic and influential politicians of all time. Manticore himself was not present in the event, which only fueled the common belief that he and Sanz Durán had a grudge against eachother. Sanz Durán realized the meaning of such beliefs and how they might have hurten his position and asked Manticore to become the presidential candidate of DLA, a position that was usually obtained by the leader of the party. Manticore agreed and was elected as President of Darnussia for the last time in 2524. He died in 2529 and his vice-president was no other than Rafael Sanz Durán. Personal Life Manticore held his personal life hidden from his political enemies. He was a life-long bachelor, and it is widely believed by later historians that he had homosexual tendencies, which often cause uproar in right-wing radicals who still hail him as their dead leader. Category:Darnussia Category:Darnussian Leaders Category:LGBT Politicians